


Sting Operation Ziggy

by orphan_account



Category: Holes, Holes - Louis Sachar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zigzag knows the FBI are inflitrating Camp Greenlake. That's why the first camper of G-Tent, built near the D-Tent , is sent secretively. This time Zigzag is right... for the new camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting Operation Ziggy

**Author's Note:**

> [This story is given away, actually ANYONE has the right to continue it if they want. If more than 1 person takes this story I dont mind but you might have to keep each version a little different.]

"Ruby do you read me? Stop them before it's too late!" The voice of the CIA resounded in Ruby's head. No one was suppose to know they were contacting her. So she ran up to her ex friends' group and threw a canister of laughng gas... more than the recommended dose. job "Mission accomplished."

"Good job Ruby, good job. Now clear out of there."

0o0o0

"I could send you to jail and not lose one bit of sleep over it. There is a vacancy at Camp Green Lake. The choice is yours: Camp Green Lake or Jail."

Becky blinked, confused. "Well... uh a camp is easier to keep a low profile."

" Eighteen months - Camp Green Lake, Rubina."

0O0o0

A few hours of bus drive later and Ruby wondering why the goverenment didn't arrange a more comfortable travel arrangement; the I bus stops.

"Get your stuff and don't be a smart ass," the guard says.

"Where is the lake?" Ruby is bewildered.

"I said don't don't be a smart ass."

\Im wasn't, the govt is,\ Ruby thinks.

The officer leads Rubyto Mr. Sir's office.

"Rubina Golde, arrested for setting a large dose of laughing gas on a group of people." he said whilst giving the eye thing "My name is Mr. Sir. That is how you will address me from now on. This ain't no Boy Scouts, I won't say Girl Scouts cause after seeing em boys, frankly I don't think they're cut for Girl Scouts. And I'm hoping for one of you campers to be useful and atleast get me em cookies. Got a problem go tell it to the warden." He spit out another sunflower seed for emphasis. " You get two pairs of work suits, one is for work and one is your relaxation suit after three days your relaxation suit becomes your work pair." He got up and walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a coke and handed it in Bexy's general direction. "Smart girl. You thirsty Golde?"

"Uh... Sure?"

Sir pulled it back. "Get your paws off. You'll will be thirsty for the next 20 months Blaire, so get used to it. The warden's name is Ms. Walker and you will call her that too. Now you will be in G-tent will 6 other girks coming. Be smart and don't mess around with the ungentlemen in D-tent nearby or the warden will hear about it. I'll hand you over to Dr. Pendanski who will tell you the rules..." "

Mr Sir leads her outside to where Dr Pendanski is standing outside the tents.

"Rubina Golde you may have made some bad choices but that doesn't make you a bad person. I believe in you Rubina.." he started. Ruby spaced out. "You will be addressed by society as Rubina," he finished.

"You're staying in the G-Tent to the right of us."G-Tent stands for Girl power. There was a tent where he mentioned. It was beige and there was drawbridge over the little steam of orange liquid around it. "That's yellow spotted lizard, rattlesnake, and scorpion venom steam to disused you young opposite genders from secret meetings. You will be the the first girl in G-Tent, others wil join you soon."

"There is a drawbridge to get in." He gave her a remote control. She pressed it and a plank lowered. "If you lose it, well the warden won the too happy."

"Now let me introduce you to the D-tent boys from the tent near you," He waved his hand as a group of boys walked by. " These are the boys from D Tent. To my left is Alan, then Jose, Ricky, Rex, Zero, Armpit, and Stanley."

"Whoa!"there was shouting like an insult was said. Or someone's team was bashed.

"Ignore mom," X Ray growled, "That's Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, Twitch, Zero, Armpit,

Caved I'm X-Ray. Got it?"

"Yes!" Ruby nodded and stor d the new information.

"How does a girl get in camp Greenlake?" Magnet asked.

"The warden knows about self defense," Pendanski replied, eying the venom

stream.

"Are you a robot?" Zigzag looked Bexy up and down.

Ruby started getting nervous and her hands felt clammy but not sweaty. She had small pores. "No, why would I be here if I was one?"

"How do we know the government didn't send you?" Zigzag circled around Bexy.

Ruby tugged on her red curly strands. "Think about it, why would the govt send me to a camp?"

"Your reaction is ea dead give away," Zigzag folded his arms. "I don't fall for the lost, new camper act. What is your mission here?"

\Holy cow, I'm caught!\ Ruby's eyes water as she crumbles under the stress. "Okay I was sent her by the FBI, I wasn't informed of my mission yet. They contacted me through my head but didn't even tell mnthebehile plan! I didn't know I would be caught bs and to a lake as part of phase two."

"What?!" Zigzag yelled. Everyone else froze, then cracked up.

"Zig found his girl!" Squid laughed.

"And the FBI set them up!" Admit laughed.

"Welcome to the D/G Tent, Sting Op Zigzag," Magnet smirked.

 **[A/N I got to the punchline. Anyone**   **want to adopt the story?]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

**[Im going to post this on A03 under the same name. It is up for adoption for anyone who is interested]**

Ruby stared at everyone in order for a second. Stng Operation Zigzag? Was that an undercover name? Maybe they were the ones who were going to give her her secret mission. Her eyes landed on the curly with Harry Potter hair and electric sea green eyes last. Was he a secret govt agent too? Why was her operation him or her undercover name her operation? Maybe he was her target. Her eyes narrowed, she'd have to keep an eye on him.

Squld nudged Magnet, "don't look now but Sting Op Zig is hot on Zig's trail." magnet snickered uncontrollably into his fist.

Zero blinked, "I've never seen a camper get a nickname that had another camper's name in it."

"I've never seen you talk man," Armpit replied and a few campers snickered.

"She's the FBI man," Magnet replied, "and she's pursuing Zig. She'll be known by Zigs name." A few campers snickered at 'pursuing Zig'

"Shouldn't the G-Tent members give her a nickname?" Stanley asked.

"Naw we're the protectors of G-Tent and she's the FBI man," X-Ray replied. "Her name should reflect her mission: Zigzag."

It is silent for a few seconds before thr campers snort and burst out laughing.

0o0

Zigzag looks at the new girl with wide eyes. They finally came! What does she or they want with him? He was afraid to ask. He backed away bert quickly. He knew the new changes such as the G-Tent of girls was just a trick.

The evil Warden worked for the government and digging holes was really a top secret government experiment on them. Or him! The other campers were just juvenile delinquents who dug holes to help the govt perform their experiment.

Now they sent an agent for the last phase.

Why didnt he see it coming?! Zigzag ran a hand through his hair.

0o0

Zigzag went to D-Tent nervously but he felt better once he was inside and on his cot. Somehow it was safee here, like home. The government a always watched but they can't pull you out randomly no matter what they do. With that Zigzag drifted off to sleep quickly while the other boys still got ready.

Ruby entered the solitary G-Tent and shivered. She climbed into her cot and pulled the blanket up, afraid because she was alone in a tent on a strange mission. She clutched her blanket and stared wide eyes at the ceiling even though she was tired.

\Abort mission!\ her mind screamed. She finally heard a hissing and rolled out of her cot. She ducked out of her tent into the quiet D-Tent about to abort her mission when she saw Zigzag asleep. He was next to Magnet, also asleep, and a snoring Squid across from him. The other boys we're scatters about, half of them snoring, half of them muttering in their sleep.

Zizag was one those muttering in his sleep. Ruby decided to take notes. She searched through Zigzag's bag for pen and a notepad. Then she wrote down what was inside his bag. After that she listened to what he muttered in his sleep. "No! Not camp Green lake!" he whimpers as she perched on his cot. "... other boys send... So they can help dig while Govt experiments... They finally sent one... She interogates me like mom..." Ruby scribbled furiousouly.

Ruby was woken the next morning by snickering and a yelp from nearby. Her surrounding was unfamiliar. She looked next to her. Zigzag was sitting up, looking down at her horrified. She shot up, seeing all the knowing smirks of the D-Tent who surrounded them, loosely.

"See I told you she was hot on Ziggy's trail," Squid chuckled.

"She's not hot on his trail, she has him right where she wants him," Armpit replied.

"Chica really got undercover," Magnet said and Ruby's face burned while the tent sniggered.

They set her up! They were in chahoots with Zigzag. And he... Ruby jumped up and ran out of the tent, cursing herself for not bringing pepper spray. Or worse succumbing to sleep, regular sleep not the dirty thought the D-Tenters had in their mind.

Zigzag's face burned too. Was she sent to seduce him? Did she do something to him at night he didn't know about? A new experiment? He shuddered, the govt were true terrorists.

He watched Ruby run away. She looka very innocent for her part. The govt was clever.

Zigzag rubbed his hair and got ready to dig holes. He could barely ewe the Tortola and honey. He keat his distance from Bexy to avoid more govt experiments. He disn't trust her when he was conscious anymore.

X-Ray and Squid jumoed in his hole while he dug. "So did you really do it?" X-Ray asked.

"How did you sneak her in?" Squid asked. "G-tent is suppose to be surrounded by all poisonous venom and all."

""Yeah man how'd you get a chica in your bed?" Magent called form the top.

"I didn't know she was there, tondo government experiments that truly violated my rights ..." Zigzag looked down, ashamed

"Are you saying she violated you?" X-Ray looked straight into Zigzag's eyes.

"A chick violated you in your sleep?" Squid's eyes shone."and you didn't wake up?"

"What did the chica use a date rape drug?" Magent asked.

"Nah he would've woken up funny feeling ," Squid said.

They were interrupted by Mr Sir bringing midday meal. Everyone was quiet as Ruby joined the line. "Better let her go first she might be eating or drinking for two," X-Ray said.

"Should she be digging?" Zero asked shocking everyone.

"That's more shocking than this morning," Armpit noted.

"Who's eating for two?" Mir Sir barked from the truck.

"Just X-Ray he won another ''bet''," Armpit said.

Me Sir glared at X-Ray. "There will be no eating for others if I catch you even taking a crumb off another camper'so plate everyone will be eating for you."

"Yes Sir Mr Sir," X-Ray replied. When the truck left he glared at Armpit. Everyone knew much how he loved winning other people's snacks. Armpit just grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

**[I'm going to post this on A03 & give it away. I completely lost track of this & messed it up Any takers?]**

Zigzag was not happy he got his shower token for once. If it was the week before Ruby came he would be happier. Unless they already watched...

He needed to switch to the cameras to her area for revenge. He went to the stalls to look for the camera. But while he entered she had come and begin getting ready. Zigzag shot up when he heard someone enter and froze seeing Ruby in a swim suit.

Ruby shrieked but Zigzag cur her off. "You can't violate me or my rights frommyur government position!"

"This is harassment!" Ruby replied. "I can still catch you!"

"Nope!" Zigzag stepped towards her and she backed up until she hit the door. They tripped out of the stall and landed on the ground. Ruby was below Zigzag, staring in his turquoise eyes, aware how exactly close they were.

"Aye caramba, get a room guys! Just not our tent again," Magnet exclaimed, catching them.

They both got up with burning red faces, Zigzag extends his hand out to help Ruby up. Zigzag turns to Ruby when they are alone again. "What does the government want? Why did you violate me in my sleep?"

"I'm just following orders. I didn't mean to end up in your bed" Ruby said.

Zigzag's eyes widen. "So you did sleep with me?"

"I didn't even know when it happened," Ruby replies.

"Didn't know when it happened?!" Zigzag exclaims. "How would you not know how it happened? Was- was that a government experiment?"

"Not really, I did basic things like observe you while you slept and take notes," Ruby replied.

"Observed me and took notes?!" Zigzag looked scandalized, backing away.

"Yes, what's so surprising about that?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly the shower stall opened. "What are you two doing?" Squid asked, a shower token in his hand and a towel on his shoulder.

X-Ray, who was walking the same way, ran up to him. "Are you doing it again?!"

Zigzag and Ruby blushed. "We never did it," Ruby replied.

"What? You said you didn't know when it happened. You also observed me and took notes," Zigzag exclaimed.

X-Ray and Squid smirked at each other. "Sounds like you two have some business to discuss," X-Ray said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"The FBI setup cameras, for your porno," Squid and X-ray smirked at each other, then left, still laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
